


It's good to be home.

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keyleth takes a moment after they port back to Whitestone through the Sun Tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> The Lover Cried Out from The Pillars of Eternity Soundtrack inspired this.

> Keyleth held Vax’s hand as they ported back to Whitestone but allowed him to break away as he rushed to his sister, congratulating her on her new weapon as she showed it off to her sibling. She watched the group peel off towards the castle but she lingered near the Sun Tree her hand brushing against it.
> 
> “Hey Sun Tree. It’s good to see you again.” Keyleth didn’t expect a response, she was finally tapped out of any commune spells so all she heard from the tree was the wind blowing the branches in the quiet breeze.
> 
> “At least I know that you are still here and you won’t get angry or try to kill me. Would you?” Why she asked the question even Keyleth wasn’t sure, her eyes closing in brief happiness listening to the leaves rustle in the wind.
> 
> She felt a hand wrap around hers and like the last time she had felt the “Alien presence” she instinctively leapt back in alarm only to see Vax looking more or less bashful and concerned.
> 
> “Keeks? You okay?” He didn’t move from where he stood, afraid she would take off and run. Keyleth paused for a moment watching as snowflakes fluttered down from the sky to land squarely on Vax’s nose causing him to wrinkle it in disgust.
> 
> “Yeah. It’s good to be home, where plants are no longer trying to kill us or get angry with me.” Vax chuckled offering his hand out to her, which she hesitantly took at first before a cold breeze made her close the distance between them as they walked back to the castle. Vax clasped her hand tighter as she leant her head on his shoulder and he gently pressed a kiss to her hair, only to get smacked in the cheek by one of her antler horns on her circlet and he sighed.
> 
> “It’s good to be home.”


End file.
